


I do

by DAmatus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAmatus/pseuds/DAmatus
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 6





	I do

Maxwell opened his eyes, realizing what day it was Maxwell smiled from ear to ear, super excited. He suddenly heard someone running on the stairs  
“You gotta wait for my beauty Amatus!” Dorian joked as he exited the quarters. Maxwell let out a laugh as he sat up in his bed. He looks down at his hand and saw the ring. He starts playing with the ring. “Today is the day,”he thought as he continued to smile. After sitting there for a few minutes, Maxwell got up, got dressed and walked out of the quarters.   
“Inquisitor, are you ready?” Cullen said as he walked up to Maxwell. “Of course I am! Is everything ready to go?”   
“Everything is packed, Dorian has already left and everyone else have left for their positions.”   
“Ok good! Let’s do this!” Maxwell said excitedly. Cullen and Maxwell walked to the stables and got on the horses. They started to ride off to the location.   
Once they arrived at The Winter Palace, Cullen and Maxwell got off their horse and they were met by the empress handmaidens.   
“Inquisitor! We are honored you picked to have your special day in our ballroom. The Empress sends you her best wishes.” The handmaidens said as the bowed. “Thank you ladies! We are delighted that you accept us. Hope you guys have fun.” Maxwell said as he and Cullen walked inside the palace. “I have to go see someone Inquisitor, I’ll meet with you later.” Maxwell smiled and nodded as Cullen walked off. As he was walking by himself, Maxwell found his room that he will be staying in and he walked in, he found his outfit laying on the bed. He sat on the bed and stared at it as he’s starting to become extremely nervous. “Will Dorian like this? Is he having seconds thoughts? Is he as nervous as I am?” Maxwell thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupt by a knock on the door. “Come in,” Maxwell said. The door opened and it was his older brother Deklyn and older sister Camryn. “How’s our little brother holding up?” Camryn said with a smile as her and Deklyn walked over to Maxwell.   
“I’m fine, just nervous.” Maxwell said with a trembling voice.   
“Oh Max, you too are literally perfect together. This is your guys day, don’t focus on anything else besides being with Dorian for the rest of your life.” Deklyn said as he sat beside him.   
”I just can’t wait to be with him.” Maxwell cleared his throat. “Is mother and father here yet?”   
“Max everything is all ready to go and everyone is here. Now we are going to go and take our places, try not to panic. Everything will be fine little brother.” Camryn gave Maxwell a hug and walked out with Deklyn. Maxwell looked down at his outfit, “I guess I have to get ready.” Maxwell got up and started putting on his clothes. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach getting bigger and bigger. He got everything on and he was staring into the mirror “this is it Maxwell, now or never.” He thought to himself, than he heard a knock at the door. “Amatus? You still in there”   
Maxwell walked up to the door, “Dorian? What are you doing here?”  
“It’s time Amatus, your life is about to get way better with me as your husband. And my life will be complete with you in it.”   
Maxwell layed his head on the door smiling.  
“Now let’s get our life started together Amatus” Dorian said has he walked away from the door. All of a sudden Maxwell felt his butterflies disappear, he has waited for along time for this moment. Now it’s time.   
Maxwell opened the door and started walking to the ball room. He got to the massive doors and saw Cullen and Natalia waiting for him.   
“Are you ready Maxwell?” Natalia asked. “ABSOLUTELY! So what’s the plan?”  
“There’s going to be two bells, once you hear the second bell you walk in. Ok?”  
Maxwell nodded,”you got it! Thank you for everything guys. Now you better go in. Hope you guys have fun!” Cullen grabs Natalias waist and walks through the giant doors.   
Maxwell hears the first bell and than he hears beautiful music. It’s starting, he starts to get antsy as he’s desperately waiting for that second bell. Maxwell starts walking back and forth and he sees some beautiful blue and red flowers. He takes them out of the vase and smells them. “These are way to beautiful, I have to take them with me.” Than he all of sudden hear the music stop. The second bell dings, he walks up to the door and takes a deep breath. After standing there for a few seconds he opens the door and the music starts up again. He walks through and he looks around. He sees lights hanging on the side railings and the ceiling. He stops and takes everything in. He looks around again and he sees people behind the side railing that go into the upper level. The first people he sees is his parents and siblings standing and smiling at him. And beside them he sees Cullen with Nat, Matt Hawke with Fenris, Alistair with Keira, Ethan with Morrigan and their son and everyone else from his party and friends. He also sees the beautiful Maevaris who he befriended during one of his trips to Tevinter. He moves his glance to in front of him. He is in awe by the handsome man in front of him. He starts to walk toward him with a big smile on his face. Dorian is wearing all white that’s lined with gold designs and the lights are bouncing off of him perfectly that seem looks like he’s glowing. As Maxwell get closer to him Dorian holds out his hands and take Maxwells hand in his and starts to smile from ear to ear. “You almost look as handsome as I do, your a very close second.” He said as he can’t take his eyes off Maxwell.   
They continue to stare into each other’s eyes, they have toned everything out. It just feels like the two of them stuck in this beautiful moment, like it was meant to be. All of a sudden they go back into reality and Dorian starts putting a ring on Maxwells finger, and Maxwell puts the other one on Dorians. Out of all the words the officiant said, the only words they heard were “you may now seal this marriage with a kiss.”   
Maxwell jumps into Dorians arms and they shared a long and romantic kiss together. Dorian puts Maxwell down and they hear everyone clapping for them.   
“Together forever Amatus.” Dorian kisses Maxwell again.


End file.
